Quem de Nós Dois RHr
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC. Baseada na música da Ana Carolina. A história de Rony e Mione do ponto de vista do ruivo. Não perca.


**Quem de nós dois... **

Uma song R/Hr ... contada na visão dele.

Já se passaram 5 anos da formatura em Hogwarts, e o sentimento ainda estava vivo em seu peito. Incrível como a corvardia o impediu de dizer à ela, confessar seus sentimentos era algo tão fácil. Estava tão óbvio.

_Eu e você_

_Não é assim tão complicado_

_Não é difícil perceber_

Hermione eu queria te dizer que... – na noite da formatura, ele não teve coragem ao olhar nos olhos castanho que tanto amava – Parabéns pela formatura!

Ah...obrigada, então. – respondeu visivelmente decepcionada. Esperava mais do "amigo".

_Quem de nós dois_

_Vai dizer que é impossível_

_O amor acontecer_

Ah, cara. Você ainda se martiriza por isso. – dizia Harry enquanto andavam lado a lado na gélida Hogsmeade, 4 anos mais tarde. – fale com ela.

Falar o que? Tá maluco? Ela é noiva agora, isso se já não casou...

Ela também te ama, eu sei disso – dizia o amigo para encorajar o ruivo.

Também? Quem disse que eu a amo, hein? – dizia tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras. Era mentira. Desde o primeiro momento em Hogwarts quando tinham apenas 11 anos, ele já era apaixonado pela morena. – E mesmo que a amasse, ela não acreditaria, não agora, tanto tempo depois... riria de mim, Harry. – disse com um leve desespero.

_Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada_

_Que a estrada sem você é mais segura_

_Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara_

_Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar_

_Teu sorriso é só disfarce_

_Que eu já nem preciso_

Algum tempo depois, um ruivo muito nervoso encontrava-se na sala de estar de uma simples residência. Estava na casa dela. Não conseguia acreditar que escutara os conselhos do amigo doido. Só de vê-la sentada à sua frente, já tinha certeza do seu sentimento, não podia mais negar.

_Sinto dizer_

_Que amo mesmo,_

_Tá ruim pra disfarçar_

Sim, Rony. Diz logo o que tá acontecendo, sua cara tá me assustando – dizia uma Mione verdadeiramente preocupada.

É... eu – ele gaguejava muito. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado.- eu devia ter dito isso antes... não sei como começar...

Estou ouvindo Rony... não precisa ter pressa – Mione deu um dos seus sorrisos amigáveis.

Eu... eu... – tinha desistido, não conseguia, pronto. – não devia ter dado ouvidos à Harry... – disse enquanto se levantava para ir embora.

_Entre nós dois_

_Não cabe mais nenhum segredo_

_Além do que já combinamos_

Mas Mione segurou em seu braço, e olhando dentro dos olhos castanho-esverdeados que tanto amava disse:

Eu também te amo Rony.

Jura? – perguntou surpreso.

Sim – disse retirando a aliança de noivado com um medi-bruxo importante. – eu sempre te amei.

Ah, Mione – disse enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela para selar o momento.

_No vão das coisas que a gente disse_

_Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos_

_E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero_

_A frase fica pelo avesso_

_Meio na contra-mão_

_E quando finjo que esqueço_

_Eu não esqueci nada_

Após alguns anos, nós nos casamos e vivemos felizes, não sem brigarmos às vezes. E foi numa dessas brigas que senti meu coração se despedaçar. Ela ameaçou sair de casa levando nossa filhinha de 1 ano, Sophie. E foi. Perdi meu rumo nesta noite.

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais_

_E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

Senti o chão sumir nesta noite quando ela sumiu e apareceu na Toca. Felizmente Gina me avisou antes que ela sumisse de lá. E no dia seguinte pela manhã eu fui atrás da minha mulher e minha filha, minhas razões de viver.

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro_

_E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

Desculpa – sussurrei ao ouvido dela, como ela tremia, não sei se de raiva de mim ou de frio, já que estava nevando e estávamos do lado de fora da Toca. – me perdoa, por favor.

Porquê eu deveria? – disse com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. – nós nunca combinamos em nada, você sabe disso. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts...

não, por favor – disse colocando meu dedo na frente daqueles lábios macios, para fazê-la calar- não diz nada disso agora. Eu te amo muito.

Eu também te amo, mas será que amor é suficiente, Ronald?

não, Mione, por favor, não vamos começar com isso outra vez, ok... volta pra nossa casa. – pediu com olhar suplicante, ele também havia chorado.

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado_

_Nem revirar um sentimento revirado_

_Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída_

_Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_

Ok, eu te amo e mesmo você sendo um cabeça-dura e estúpido também eu não posso viver sem você – respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos. – Te amo muito, viu. – disse enquanto o beijava levemente.

_Eu procurei_

_Qualquer desculpa_

_Pra não te encarar_

_Para não dizer_

_De novo e sempre a mesma coisa_

_Falar só por falar_

Por favor, me perdoa. – pediu ele já chorando – eu não vou mais brigar com você por motivos estúpidos, prometo.

Você semrpe promete, mas desta vez eu ... aceito sim, vamos voltar pra casa. – mal terminou de responder e foi arrebatada por um beijo caloroso do ruivo. Tinha-se passado somente uma noite longe dele mas sentira muita falta daquele homem, e ele dela, mal ela sabia o quanto.

Ao ver a cena, Sophie que brincava com Gina de fazer bonecos de neve avistou o pai e saiu correndo em direção aos braços do ruivo, que pegou a menina nos braços e acenando para a irmã aparatou no apartamento deles.

_Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa_

_Que a história de nós dois não me interessa_

_Se eu tento esconder meias verdades_

_Você conhece o meu sorriso_

_Lê no meu olhar_

_Meu sorriso é só disfarce_

_Porque eu já nem preciso_

Já na cama à noite, ele lha para a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, e diz sem pensar que ela estivesse ouvindo.

Me perdoe por ser tão idiota, meu amor. Eu te amo muito. Vocês duas são minha vida. – dizendo isso, viu uma lágrima silenciosa escorrer pela face da mulher – não chore amor. Eu estou aqui, com você, sempre.

Eu sei – ela murmurou sorrindo. E assim adormeceram abraçados, como fariam dali em diante, para sempre.

FIM +


End file.
